The Dancer Under My Wing
by Brighterthanlight
Summary: She was meant to be evil ever since birth, Robin/Nightwing was meant to be a hero because of his loss. She wanted to be a hero and all he wants is her. It isn't exactly love at first sight, but it is love... and it is an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's just after the group had caught all the villains on New Years Eve and all was well… That is until Zatanna, Zatarra's daughter, left the Young Justice team to go and seek revenge against Chaos for causing her father to become Fate. Meanwhile, the Young Justice team is very depressed that one of their own has fallen into the path of vengeance. With all of this happening there's even more… There have been rumors that a new villain has come to surface… The Dancer.

** I do not own Young Justice or any characters from that show the only character I own at the moment is Catrina. No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Catrina's P. O.V.

" Break her out, Catrina, please?" The Joker, begged and begged with his silly voice. Being stuck with the lunatic sucked, I don't like what he does, and he knows it, but this was different, we were talking about my mom, Cat Woman, but really she's Selina Kyle, another lunatic, but I loved her and I couldn't leave her there… Could I? " Alright, lets do this." I said half-heartedly.

We snuck through the gate easily when the security guards were bringing in new prisoners. I shot five silent smoke-bombs and covered the whole place with smoke, The Joker and I snuck to the nearest door and knocked out some security guards, " Wow, they really need better security guys, that was easy." I whispered as we got through the door with one of the guards ID cards.

We now had the key to the cell my mom was in, Cell #387. We ran down the cells searching for #387... #383... #384... #385... #386...#387! The Joker opened the door just as the alarm went off, " Took those guys long enough, to wake up and sound the alarm." I said while stepping through the door.

" Catrina! My little dancer!" Cat Woman said as she ran up to me and embraced me. " You've grown taller and older again on me, why you're taller than I am, now that I look closer!" She said while circling me like a vulture. Something never seemed right about my mother, but for the last five years I've known that she was truly evil and I was expected to follow in her footsteps as The Dancer, but I'm not evil, I can tell. I don't kill innocent people, in fact I only kill in self defense, when necessary, but I can't leave my mother, she raised me and I can't turn my back on her after that. We got out of the Prison and off that whole property and into the woods.

The moon shined brightly that night. The Joker was fast asleep and my mom started to speak, " Catrina, my little dancer, I am so sorry those disgusting people put me in jail, I had to kill Dr. Parker, he wasn't going to be our doctor anymore when he realized who I was." " You, didn't have to kill him, we could have just moved or changed our identities, again, or maybe, I don't know erased his memory, I can do that you know, make machines that can erase memory! What you did was wrong, Mother! Heck, you probably killed my dad because he wasn't going to give the money you needed!" I yelled mad at her. " That's something I've been meaning to tell you actually, I was going to tell you when you were thirteen, but I was in jail, so now is as good a time as any. Back when I first started out, I was simply just a small time robber and not too mention naïve. I was starting to be persuaded to stop my wrong deeds by a young hero. We had a fling and I found out I was pregnant with you. I told him that he should come with me and that we could be the greatest duo of villains in the world, but he said no. So, I didn't tell him about you and left him. His name was Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. Your Father is Batman." She said all with a disgusted look on her face. " My dad is Batman?" I asked confused.

That night we had gone to bed right after she told me, I was mad at her and also utterly confused. I was the daughter of a super villain and a Super Hero, way to much of a contradiction in my Genes.

I woke up a little dazed from the sunlight coming through the treetops. " Come on, wake up, kid!" The Joker said in his aggravating voice. " I'm up, I'm up." I said, knowing that if I didn't wake up in the next five seconds he would through a grenade at me, so I stood up and straightened myself out. I quickly put my hair in a side braid, so it would be easy to pull my head and face cover over my hair in case someone were to attack.

" We have got a fun day ahead of us, Catrina!" My mother said in a very excited, insane voice." Why is that, are we going to a circus… because I hate clowns? No offense or anything Joker." " Humph!" The Joker puffed then leaned against a tree. " We are going to rob the Justice League of their precious Telepathic Martian Stone!" My mother was bursting with excitement… and insanity… I couldn't believe it, " What?! Why on earth would you do that? You just got out of jail!" I screamed at her. " I need to make a big splash now that I'm out of jail, a debut for the new and improved Cat Woman and her sidekick The Dancer" She said, cupping my chin in her hands. " I don't want to-" I started to say, but the joker interrupted saying, " We gotta go now or we'll never get it." " Then let's go!" Cat Woman said, and we all got on a stolen jet, to go see the Justice League.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

Robin's P.O.V.

The Hall of Justice wasn't very busy today, just a couple of people. It was Young Justice's day of "doing nothing" as Wally called it, I agreed. I wanted to at least be training at Mount Justice, but no, they got to come to the Hall of Justice and pout about Zatanna not being with them… in a library.

Artemis was playing with an arrow, Wally was checking out Artemis, Superboy had fallen asleep on a couch by Megan, who was reading a book, Aqualad was looking at a map, and I was just observing them all.

I had fallen asleep when I heard a book drop, I jerked awake and saw that everyone else had left the room, but Batman had come in decked out in his Batman suit. " Robin, I think someone is going to be coming in this room in 3... 2..." Batman had spoken and so it was done, the Cat Woman, The Joker, and another female body type clothed in an old fashioned, yet modern ninja suit, came silently in through the secret bookshelf door. They saw us and Cat Woman and The Joker smiled, but the ninja looked down as if ashamed.

" So good to see you again, Batman, but I don't think we will be meeting again after this, you'll be dead." She laughed then turned her attention to the ninja, " Dancer, you take the boy, he's about your match in skill, we'll take care of Batman." So, she's the new villain, The Dancer, I wonder why they call her that?

The Dancer did a graceful back flip to get over by me, I got out a couple of ninja stars, but before I threw them I decided to get to know my opponent, I could only see her eyes and hands though, so it made this somewhat difficult. Her eyes were a deep blue with a mystery about them, kind of like Batman's, but her skin tone was a little darker than mine, her hands were strong and rough, but seemed to be just as graceful as every move she made. She had this intensity about her, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it reminded me of someone I knew. She looked almost exactly like Cat Woman, very dark and catlike, obviously. I think this is Cat Woman's daughter… Gross.

"So you are?" I said, just making conversation with my enemy, it's something I do. " Wouldn't you like to know." The Dancer answered with a smooth hypnotic voice, it was as if- Wait! Get a hold yourself Robin you've got to fight this girl, forget it, she's crazy. " Well, if you want to fight, the floor is yours." I said, bowing for a little humor.

She threw a couple of ninja stars to get the fight started, I easily deflected, but I could tell she was holding back. I threw my ninja stars, Robin stars, she deflected them easily, " Guess it should be close combat, since we are just going to tire each other out and get nowhere." I said, logically. " Alright then." She said while doing a cartwheel over to me then kicking almost hitting my neck before I deflected with my arm. I took her leg and twisted it, she then used her other leg to jump and kick me in the chest, forcing me to let go and fly backwards, my rookie mistake. She caught herself when falling onto the ground and so did I. I ran and jumped, landing right by her then pinned her to the ground, she kneed me in the gut and stood up with me close behind, she pushed me against the bookshelves and kicked my knee, locking it in place so I couldn't move. She put her left arm on my chest and brought a dagger about a foot away from my ever exposed body, just waiting for her to plunge the dagger into me I said, " Smart girl. Wish I could fight you again. We would have a blast." We stood there just breathing, not even listening to the battle that was going on with Batman, Cat Woman, and The Joker.

I searched her eyes… She didn't want to kill me. Why? She looked at me, then at the dagger, and then at the fight between Batman, Cat Woman, and The Joker. She looked back at me, then she dropped the dagger, " This isn't me." She said angrily, and took her arm off my chest. " Well, okay then." I said with one arched, then asked (As if she wasn't just trying to kill me a second ago.), " What will you do now?" " We need to stop them." She said pointing to the other good versus evil group in the room then continued, " And, I actually might have an idea of how to do it too."

**I do not own Young Justice. No Flames! Thank you to kittyNic for my first review it was very kind and I truly appreciate it. Do you think I did Robin's P.O.V. okay? ~ Brighterthanlight**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Catrina's P.O.V.

I lay on the ground my body unmoving, my form visibly lifeless. My mom turned and saw me. Batman and The Joker stopped what they were doing too. " Dancer!" My mother yelled, " I'll kill you, boy!" " Why is this villain so important to you?" Batman asked curiously. She needs to leave, I can't look dead forever, I thought. It took every ounce of my very being to keep on looking dead. I felt another pang from the " Robin Star" in my side, it looked like it hit a vital organ, but it was simply a flesh wound.

Cat Woman turned toward Batman, " You can have her now, Batman… after all I had her for the first fifteen years, now you can have a turn." my mom, scratch that, Cat Woman said with a smug voice. " What are you talking about, Cat Woman?" Batman asked with a clear voice. " Ha, she's your little girl, Batman… Your daughter, Catrina." Cat Woman said, and then she and the Joker were gone.

Batman walked over to Robin (Who had his mouth wime. He pulled my head and mask covers off of me, my braid fell onto my shoulders and I held still, but opened my eyes. Batman looked into my eyes and said, " So you're Catrina?" " Yes." I quickly answered. " You have a daughter?!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs, " Why did you not tell me this?!" Robin was upset, obviously. " Maybe because I just found out, Robin." Batman stated unenthusiastically.

Some people around my age ran in and the light turned back on with their entering. " What happened?" A dark skinned, electric blue-eyed, guy with Atlantian tattoo's said ( I think he's Aqua Man's sidekick, Aqualad.) and then looked at me with his electric eyes. " Who are you?" A red haired, green eyed, spunky looking guy asked me. There was also a Martian girl with red hair, a buff roguish mini- Superman, a mysterious blonde chick, and a dark-skinned punk rock looking girl. " She's Catrina." Batman said then went on, " She's your new teammate." I looked at him aghast. _Why on earth is he letting me join his mini-hero team, he doesn't even have proof I'm his daughter! " _You can call me Dancer." I said casually. " The Dancer, isn't that the name of the new rumored villain?" The mysterious blonde asked, sounding curious, she had a very raspy voice. " No, there isn't a new villain, I checked it out, but she liked the name so much and it kind of suits her." Robin said quickly. " Well, welcome to the team… I guess." Aqualad said hesitantly.

We all were Zeta-beamed into a large room with machines of all kinds in it, it was an open room and seemed to be made of rock. I looked at the team they all went their separate ways, except Robin and I, so we were stuck with Batman, " Robin, would you show Dancer her new room?" Then Batman was Zeta-beamed somewhere that he had typed in the computer before, I believe it was Gotham.

We walked down a tunnel with fluorescent lights on the rock ceiling. We came to a large room where there was a kitchen, a media center, and a couple of doors on the opposite wall. The Martian and the mini- Superman were there, the boy was watching News on the T. V. and the Martian was at the fridge getting out orange juice. " Catrina, this is M'gann M'orzz, also known as Megan, or Miss Martian. And that guy over there," Robin explained gesturing with his hands, " Is Conner Kent, or Superboy." " Hello, it's so nice to meet Batman's daughter." Megan said and reached her hand out to me. " Crap! No one is supposed to know that." I mumble to myself, inside I'm thinking about committing suicide to save time from dying from someone who finds out about me from this Martian ditz. Megan smiles shyly, "Hello Megan," Megan says, tapping her forehead with her palm, " I'm sorry, before Batman told us you were on the team I read your mind and shared it telepathically with the team, purely accidental." " It's okay, a lot of us on the team have evil relatives or weird pasts, you'll fit right in." Conner said gruffly, standing from the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. " Well that was awkward, but anyway, over there is your room." Robin said crossing the room to the second door on the wall.

I walked in the room, it had a bed, a dresser, a desk, a closet, and an intercom on the right wall. I leaned against the desk and put my mask in the top drawer then turned around, Robin was leaning on the door frame, I put my hands on the desk, " Thanks, Richard." I say smiling at the ground, Robin walks farther in and slams the door shut behind him. He puts his back against the door and says firmly, " How do you know my name?!" " If my father is Bruce Wayne's don't you think I would know you too, I mean really, do you not remember who my parents are?" I say, raising my eyebrows in question. " I would kill you, but Batman might frown upon that." Robin answers opening the door, then continues, " Welcome to your new home, Catrina." I walked over to the door, right in front of Robin's face, " When did I ever say I wanted to do this?" I asked him, putting my hand on the door handle, ( I needed to strangle something, and killing Robin wouldn't get me anywhere… at least not right now, plus I can't kill like that…) " Well, you don't have much else to do though, now do you?" He says with a crooked smile, " And since you know who Batman is, I can tell you that he will now most likely get you an acceptance letter to Gotham Academy. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have some things to do. " He walked away. I closed the door with a thud. I walked over to the dresser and slid my clothes off, I find clothes in the dresser, a light blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black and blue checkered jacket. I put my uniform in the closet.

I sit on the bed, knees to chest, arms around knees, and hair in front of my face. " What the heck just happened?! " I yell at the wall, standing up on my bed. I pick up a pillow and chuck it at the door. " Stupid shock!" I shout.

I don't know what to think now, I mean, I always knew I wasn't evil, but am I a hero… I've been involved with some pretty shady stuff… It might just be something I should mention to my new-found father… Who is Batman, the leader of the Justice League…Yeah this will be interesting… I paced around my room thinking these thoughts. I finally cracked, I had to get out of this room.

I came out, and there was the whole team, hanging out like a clique at a school, talking, eating, and sifting through a movie pile on the media center floor. " We thought that since we had a new team member we would have a get together, so we can all get to know each other a little better." Aqua Lad said, taking a bag of popped popcorn out of the microwave. " Do you want cocoa, Kaldu'r?" asked the blonde mysterious looking girl. " Yes, that would be nice." Aqua Lad answered, he spoke very slow and very formal. Megan came, stood by me and said, " The one getting cocoa for Kaldu'r is Artemis," She said gesturing to the blonde mysterious girl, The one she's getting cocoa for is Kaldu'r," She said pointing to the dark-skinned, electric eyed guy. She turns around and I turn with her to find the red-headed spunky guy shoving down a carton of ice cream, " That's Wally, but his team name is-" Megan started to say, but I cut her off saying, " Kid Flash, yeah, I know… He's kind of huge with the kids and I see a lot of kids, so, yeah." I picked up a spoon from the counter and scooped a small bite of ice cream from the carton in Wally's hands and put it in my mouth and voiced my satisfaction with the taste, " Mmmmhhhmmm, fudge brownie, always been a comfort food though… Hmmm, Wally, is something wrong with you?" Prying should have been my middle name. I turned around and everyone was looking at me like I had just drop kicked Dr. Strange onto the floor or something. " What?!" I asked irritated that they think I did something wrong. I really just don't know what to do here it's all so new and a little scary. ( To think I have spent the night in the same room as the Joker and this, of all things, scares me.)

The spunky girl was the first to come out of her stare, She walked over to me and held out her hand, " I'm Raquel, but my Team name is Rocket." She said as we shook hands, " Cool name…" I said quietly, " Not as cool as Dancer, sweetie." She said with a genuine smile then walked away, I grimaced at being called sweetie, I saw Robin smirk at the peninsula where he was snacking on Sour Patch Kids, in all honesty, if I were him I would have laughed so that was somewhat justified

" I think that's everyone…" Megan said, smiling kindly. I nodded awkwardly and sat on the couch. Robin was now, once again, leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest ' I think he thinks he's invisible when he does that…' I thought to myself.

At the moment I didn't realize it, but apparently I was smiling while I was staring at Robin like a silly school girl, so he was looking at me like I had lost my mind and Megan came over and asked, " So, you and Robin have some kind of connection, huh?" She smiled mischievously. I turned my head and glared at her and since she was a telepath I thought some nasty words, just in case she looked inside my head. She frowned, I smirked. She walked back into the kitchen murmuring an unknown language, probably Martian.

Out of nowhere music was playing, it was an upbeat classical song, my kind of music. I swayed a little where I sat, hypnotized by the beautiful music. " You like music, huh?" Raquel said, half-smiling while she sat on the coffee table. I bit my lip then answered, " I picked the Dancer for some reason, now didn't I?" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. " Wow, she just asked a question Catrina, not your dirty little secrets. Why the 'tude?" Wally said as he was eating some popcorn. I rolled my eyes, " Where has humanity gone…" I muttered under my breath. " Yeah, you're the one with the crazy, psychopathic mom and the background of criminal activity and we're the ones with so little humanity, yeah that makes sense… By the way, not all of us are human." Conner said from his spot in the kitchen looking at a sports catalog. I was about to bring up that he had a psychopathic father and was a science experiment, but that could cause some harmful repercussions…. I simply stood and headed for my room. I felt eyes watching me, I turned around they were Robin's he gave me a somewhat sympathetic look… He might actually understand me, but he also didn't know me… I walked into my room.

The intercom suddenly came to life and Batman's voice blared statically, " Team, report to the mission room." I rushed to put on my uniform. I needed to get out of here to think and a mission may be just the way to do it.

**I'm sorry it took so long guys, I was really confused with this chapter... I still don't think it's my best work, but I wanted to get it out there for you guys. Catrina is a really confusing character at the moment, but she is a work in progress... Please follow and review! Do you guys like Catrina? I do not own Young Justice... The only thing I own is Catrina and the story I am forming. Follow and Review!**

**~ Brighterthanlight **

**P.S. GO vote on the poll on my profile for what kind of FanFic I should write next! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Catrina's P.O.V.

I lay on the ground my body unmoving, my form visibly lifeless. My mom turned and saw me. Batman and The Joker stopped what they were doing too. " Dancer!" My mother yelled, " I'll kill you, boy!" " Why is this villain so important to you?" Batman asked curiously. She needs to leave, I can't look dead forever, I thought. It took every ounce of my very being to keep on looking dead. I felt another pang from the " Robin Star" in my side, it looked like it hit a vital organ, but it was simply a flesh wound.

Cat Woman turned toward Batman, " You can have her now, Batman… after all I had her for the first fifteen years, now you can have a turn." my mom, scratch that, Cat Woman said with a smug voice. " What are you talking about, Cat Woman?" Batman asked with a clear voice. " Ha, she's your little girl, Batman… Your daughter, Catrina." Cat Woman said, and then she and the Joker were gone.

Batman walked over to Robin (Who had his mouth wide. He pulled my head and mask covers off of me, my braid fell onto my shoulders and I held still, but opened my eyes. Batman looked into my eyes and said, " So you're Catrina?" " Yes." I quickly answered. " You have a daughter?!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs, " Why did you not tell me this?!" Robin was upset, obviously. " Maybe because I just found out, Robin." Batman stated unenthusiastically.

Some people around my age ran in and the light turned back on with their entering. " What happened?" A dark skinned, electric blue-eyed, guy with Atlantian tattoo's said ( I think he's Aqua Man's sidekick, Aqualad.) and then looked at me with his electric eyes. " Who are you?" A red haired, green eyed, spunky looking guy asked me. There was also a Martian girl with red hair, a buff roguish mini- Superman, a mysterious blonde chick, and a dark-skinned punk rock looking girl. " She's Catrina." Batman said then went on, " She's your new teammate." I looked at him aghast. _Why on earth is he letting me join his mini-hero team, he doesn't even have proof I'm his daughter! " _You can call me Dancer." I said casually. " The Dancer, isn't that the name of the new rumored villain?" The mysterious blonde asked, sounding curious, she had a very raspy voice. " No, there isn't a new villain, I checked it out, but she liked the name so much and it kind of suits her." Robin said quickly. " Well, welcome to the team… I guess." Aqualad said hesitantly.

We all were Zeta-beamed into a large room with machines of all kinds in it, it was an open room and seemed to be made of rock. I looked at the team they all went their separate ways, except Robin and I, so we were stuck with Batman, " Robin, would you show Dancer her new room?" Then Batman was Zeta-beamed somewhere that he had typed in the computer before, I believe it was Gotham.

We walked down a tunnel with fluorescent lights on the rock ceiling. We came to a large room where there was a kitchen, a media center, and a couple of doors on the opposite wall. The Martian and the mini- Superman were there, the boy was watching News on the T. V. and the Martian was at the fridge getting out orange juice. " Catrina, this is M'gann M'orzz, also known as Megan, or Miss Martian. And that guy over there," Robin explained gesturing with his hands, " Is Conner Kent, or Superboy." " Hello, it's so nice to meet Batman's daughter." Megan said and reached her hand out to me. " Crap! No one is supposed to know that." I mumble to myself, inside I'm thinking about committing suicide to save time from dying from someone who finds out about me from this Martian ditz. Megan smiles shyly, "Hello Megan," Megan says, tapping her forehead with her palm, " I'm sorry, before Batman told us you were on the team I read your mind and shared it telepathically with the team, purely accidental." " It's okay, a lot of us on the team have evil relatives or weird pasts, you'll fit right in." Conner said gruffly, standing from the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. " Well that was awkward, but anyway, over there is your room." Robin said crossing the room to the second door on the wall.

I walked in the room, it had a bed, a dresser, a desk, a closet, and an intercom on the right wall. I leaned against the desk and put my mask in the top drawer then turned around, Robin was leaning on the door frame, I put my hands on the desk, " Thanks, Richard." I say smiling at the ground, Robin walks farther in and slams the door shut behind him. He puts his back against the door and says firmly, " How do you know my name?!" " If my father is Bruce Wayne's don't you think I would know you too, I mean really, do you not remember who my parents are?" I say, raising my eyebrows in question. " I would kill you, but Batman might frown upon that." Robin answers opening the door, then continues, " Welcome to your new home, Catrina." I walked over to the door, right in front of Robin's face, " When did I ever say I wanted to do this?" I asked him, putting my hand on the door handle, ( I needed to strangle something, and killing Robin wouldn't get me anywhere… at least not right now, plus I can't kill like that…) " Well, you don't have much else to do though, now do you?" He says with a crooked smile, " And since you know who Batman is, I can tell you that he will now most likely get you an acceptance letter to Gotham Academy. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have some things to do. " He walked away. I closed the door with a thud. I walked over to the dresser and slid my clothes off, I find clothes in the dresser, a light blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black and blue checkered jacket. I put my uniform in the closet.

I sit on the bed, knees to chest, arms around knees, and hair in front of my face. " What the heck just happened?! " I yell at the wall, standing up on my bed. I pick up a pillow and chuck it at the door. " Stupid shock!" I shout.

I don't know what to think now, I mean, I always knew I wasn't evil, but am I a hero… I've been involved with some pretty shady stuff… It might just be something I should mention to my new-found father… Who is Batman, the leader of the Justice League…Yeah this will be interesting… I paced around my room thinking these thoughts. I finally cracked, I had to get out of this room.

I came out, and there was the whole team, hanging out like a clique at a school, talking, eating, and sifting through a movie pile on the media center floor. " We thought that since we had a new team member we would have a get together, so we can all get to know each other a little better." Aqua Lad said, taking a bag of popped popcorn out of the microwave. " Do you want cocoa, Kaldu'r?" asked the blonde mysterious looking girl. " Yes, that would be nice." Aqua Lad answered, he spoke very slow and very formal. Megan came, stood by me and said, " The one getting cocoa for Kaldu'r is Artemis," She said gesturing to the blonde mysterious girl, The one she's getting cocoa for is Kaldu'r," She said pointing to the dark-skinned, electric eyed guy. She turns around and I turn with her to find the red-headed spunky guy shoving down a carton of ice cream, " That's Wally, but his team name is-" Megan started to say, but I cut her off saying, " Kid Flash, yeah, I know… He's kind of huge with the kids and I see a lot of kids, so, yeah." I picked up a spoon from the counter and scooped a small bite of ice cream from the carton in Wally's hands and put it in my mouth and voiced my satisfaction with the taste, " Mmmmhhhmmm, fudge brownie, always been a comfort food though… Hmmm, Wally, is something wrong with you?" Prying should have been my middle name. I turned around and everyone was looking at me like I had just drop kicked Dr. Strange onto the floor or something. " What?!" I asked irritated that they think I did something wrong. I really just don't know what to do here it's all so new and a little scary. ( To think I have spent the night in the same room as the Joker and this, of all things, scares me.)

The spunky girl was the first to come out of her stare, She walked over to me and held out her hand, " I'm Raquel, but my Team name is Rocket." She said as we shook hands, " Cool name…" I said quietly, " Not as cool as Dancer, sweetie." She said with a genuine smile then walked away, I grimaced at being called sweetie, I saw Robin smirk at the peninsula where he was snacking on Sour Patch Kids, in all honesty, if I were him I would have laughed so that was somewhat justified

" I think that's everyone…" Megan said, smiling kindly. I nodded awkwardly and sat on the couch. Robin was now, once again, leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest ' I think he thinks he's invisible when he does that…' I thought to myself.

At the moment I didn't realize it, but apparently I was smiling while I was staring at Robin like a silly school girl, so he was looking at me like I had lost my mind and Megan came over and asked, " So, you and Robin have some kind of connection, huh?" She smiled mischievously. I turned my head and glared at her and since she was a telepath I thought some nasty words, just in case she looked inside my head. She frowned, I smirked. She walked back into the kitchen murmuring an unknown language, probably Martian.

Out of nowhere music was playing, it was an upbeat classical song, my kind of music. I swayed a little where I sat, hypnotized by the beautiful music. " You like music, huh?" Raquel said, half-smiling while she sat on the coffee table. I bit my lip then answered, " I picked the Dancer for some reason, now didn't I?" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. " Wow, she just asked a question Catrina, not your dirty little secrets. Why the 'tude?" Wally said as he was eating some popcorn. I rolled my eyes, " Where has humanity gone…" I muttered under my breath. " Yeah, you're the one with the crazy, psychopathic mom and the background of criminal activity and we're the ones with so little humanity, yeah that makes sense… By the way, not all of us are human." Conner said from his spot in the kitchen looking at a sports catalog. I was about to bring up that he had a psychopathic father and was a science experiment, but that could cause some harmful repercussions…. I simply stood and headed for my room. I felt eyes watching me, I turned around they were Robin's he gave me a somewhat sympathetic look… He might actually understand me, but he also didn't know me… I walked into my room.

The intercom suddenly came to life and Batman's voice blared statically, " Team, report to the mission room." I rushed to put on my uniform. I needed to get out of here to think and a mission may be just the way to do it.

**Hey! It's finally here! So sorry it took so long I had this total writers block and... Well, no excuses, just shame on me! R&R please! No Flames! Don't own Young Justice or the characters from that show, I only own Catrina, the storyline, and ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I may create. **

**I am gonna add another chapter, so get excited!**

**~Brighterthanlight 3**

**P.S. You all should go vote on the poll I made and suggest what I should do for my next Fanfic! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

As we walked to the mission room we all were silent. It felt different not knowing our new team member as we should, but we had to carry on with any mission we were given no matter what.

Batman was on the main screen and started speaking the moment we entered the room, Catrina being the last to arrive. " There's a bank robbery in Gotham, that is currently in progress and I thought you guys might like to give it a shot as a test mission for Dancer. There are hostages so be patient with your heroics. Do you accept the mission?" " Yes, what bank?" AquaLad asked his jaw set with determination and leadership. It was difficult to accept that I couldn't be the leader, but AquaLad was a good guy and he's the only other person I would trust to be a leader. We then headed out on the Bioship.

There was another chair on the ship and Dancer reluctantly took it. Miss Martian then said to everyone, but specifically Dancer, " I'm gonna telepathically link us so we can keep in contact during the mission without causing a commotion." Dancer then nodded, implying she understood. I looked at her wondering what her story was, who is she really? How is she even remotely good after being raised around villains her whole life? How is it she seems to have a soul behind those eyes when she had a heartless mother to teach her? " So Rob, what's this new girl all about? I mean is she really Batman's daughter?" Kid Flash asked from behind me whispering. I whispered back, " Yeah, Batman has a kid. Unreal, right." Kid Flash then replied, " Shyah, she even looks like the old man."

He had to admit he felt slightly threatened by Catrina, with her skills actually measuring up to his, but then again it could be just what he needed to get out of the whole Batman and Robin dynamic. He didn't want to be just like Batman, he wanted to save the people, not the mission.

There was something else too, Catrina new who he was. Could he rely on her to keep that quiet or was this something he was going to have to act on? " I mean she is Cat Woman and Batman's daughter. They're both pretty sneaky, why would their child be any different… That's like asking why would I be different from Batman, what's wrong with me, I shouldn't think that!" Robin only knew one thing for sure, he couldn't trust her… Yet.

" Let's move." Aqualad said in their telepathic link. I grabbed my grappling hook from my tool belt, shot it to the top of Gotham Bank's roof and started to climb up the side of the building, the Dancer close behind me. We were teamed up together because we had similar skills…

I had a feeling the Dancer and I would get stuck together a lot since when we got out of the Bio-ship Superboy told me, " Aqualad thinks you should sort of take the Dancer under your wing and kinda show her the ropes, this time around. I mean, who knows, your dynamic duo with Batman could become a terrible trio with her around." I hesitated, but complied since it was the team leaders order and not Superboy's. I only take orders from the Justice League and Aqualad, nobody else…. I can surprisingly be on a team, even with that personality.

I was on the roof for less than a second when the Dancer sprang onto the roof, silent as death. She nodded that she was ready for the next step of the mission and unsheathed two small Samurai swords that had been in one hilt on her back… I was so envious of the beautiful blades I whispered, " You're gonna have to show me where you got those swords, Dancer." I waggled my mask with my eyebrows at her jokingly. Her eyes danced across my face and she turned around, " Now what?" She asked, looking down through a ceiling window. " We wait for the signal." I answered as I came to stand behind her. She seemed to shift uncomfortably when I stood closer, so I took a step back. She glanced at me, but because of her mask, I could still only see her eyes. She then said bluntly, " You don't have to take me under your wing, you know? I've kinda been fighting since I was a baby." I didn't know whether to congratulate her or pity her for that… I replied, " Well, I have to do the whole ' Take you under my wing' thing, to get you ready for the Batman stuff, just in case he calls you in for a dynamic duo or terrible trio thingy." She snorted at my last comment then said, " You do know, if anyone takes a dancer under their wing, all the Dancer will do is kick and lash at those wings until the person flies away?" I felt that what she had just said was a threat and I was about to pull a knife on her, but I heard a commotion coming from inside the bank. The Dancer and I both looked and saw Kid Flash swiping guns away from the thieves. " There's the signal, let's go." I said, and the Dancer and I jumped through the window, shattering glass.

As we filed the amateur criminals out of the bank and handed them to the police, I noticed that one of the male thieves was looking at the Dancer and Dancer was eyeing the thief. It was as if they knew each other… As the thief was being walked to a police car, he leaned over to Dancer and whispered something in her ear. She glared at him and pushed him along towards the police car, then said with a sarcastically sweet voice, " Nice ride, Vince!" Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and I all laughed.

We were walking back to the Bio-ship and I walked in-step with Dancer, " So what was the whole scene with that guy back there about?" I asked, trying to sound casual. She glanced at me and answered quickly, " Let's just call him an old friend." She then quickened her pace,as did I. " Was he another villain or just a thug?" She cast a glare in my direction as we entered the Bio-ship and took our seats. I then realized that what I had said may offend her, after all she was probably in the same situation that Vince guy is in at one time. I should apologize… Right?

We all came back to H.Q. Mt. Justice and Artemis, Raquel, and Wally zeta-beamed back to their homes. I started to get my stuff together and was having a telepathic conversation with M'gann ( To my despair.). " I just don't know what to get him for Valentine's Day, any suggestions?" M'gann said. I answered with an inner groan, " Don't you think you should talk to like Artemis or Raquel about this, or maybe one of the other guys… I'm not very sentimental." M'gann left my mind in a huff. Somehow during that conversation, I was reminded that I needed to talk to Catrina. I walked towards her door.

There was classical music playing inside her room. I rapped my knuckles softly against the door. " It's unlocked." Catrina said from inside. I opened the door and saw her sitting her bed sharpening her throwing stars to the tune of the music. She was in her everyday clothes and I noticed how normal she looked, ( Other than the sharpening throwing stars thing.) like she wasn't some Samurai-Martial Arts-Self Defense-Fighting Madame, she just looked like… A girl. Her dark brown hair was now unbraided and fell to her shoulder blades in waves and something on her eyelids shined a pinkish color, as if she was a normal teenager… Yeah right.

I had been staring at her for at least a minute and a half when she looked up from the sharpened blades and asked me, " Were you going to say something or just stare at me forever?" I shook my head, trying to retrieve my former concentration, " Ummm… Listening to Mozart?" I questioned, failing at not losing concentration. She raised on eyebrow and slightly smirked, " Yeah. Is that all?" She said as she got up and put her throwing stars in a wooden case on her desk. I was about to nod and walk out when I remembered why I needed to talk to her, " Actually, no." I said, she turned to face me, and I continued, " Who was that guy you talked to at the bank, really?" She glared at me then said, " I told you, an old friend." Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, I took a step closer to her, she shifted uneasily. " Oh, really?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. " Oh brother." She said rolling her eyes. I think I was coming off as a little too pushy so I said, " You know what forget it, your past is your past. Just forget it." I started to the door, I heard a sigh. " He really was a friend, but he kinda betrayed my trust. That's all."

Huh, who knew the girl had a soul behind those eyes. She actually feels emotional pain. Sorry, but I wasn't expecting Cat Woman and Batman's daughter to have anything but an unstable mind and kick-butt.

I turned around, nodded, and walked out. I picked up my bag. Catrina stood in her doorway, leaning against the frame. I waved awkwardly and she did the same; and I walked back to the Mission room to zeta-beam back to Gotham.

**I did it! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R please! No Flames! Do not own Young Justice! :) 3**

**~Brighterthanlight**


End file.
